


Few days of Sunshine

by Papysanzo89



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, I mentioned fluff?, Jelous Sherlock, John married, M/M, Sherlock married
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:11:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1705970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papysanzo89/pseuds/Papysanzo89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seguito di A Little Ray of Sunshine.<br/>One shot non per forza collegate tra loro, stralci di vita di Sherlock e John con Sunshine.<br/>Insomma, nella terza stagione hanno detto che sarà una bambina e io gongolavo troppo. u.u</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Seguito di [A little ray of Sunshine](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1705931/chapters/3631943)  
> Ringrazio la mia **Linny** per il betaggio che, nonostante gli esami e l’università e i professori che le danno testi introvabili dal 1970, ha trovato il tempo per dedicarsi a questa fic lo stesso. E mi ha fatta ridere in maniera spropositata per ciò che ha scritto alla fine del betaggio e lei sa quanto ne ho bisogno in questo periodo.  <3  
> Ringrazio **Mars** perché ero in apprensione per i personaggi e lei si è offerta di leggerla e darmi un parere e –anima candida e Pia- si è letta in una sola notte la Os precedente, A Little Ray e anche questa per dirmi che è in linea con ciò che ho scritto fin’ora. Cioè, è pazza. Davvero. Ma pazza in una bella bellissima maniera. E mi ha fatta sorridere tantissimo alle sette di mattina.  
> Ringrazio **Cey** perché è un mio supporto morale quando non so dove sbattere la testa e mi sento un’incapace anche a mettere tre parole di fila, perché è stata la prima a leggerla e mi ha detto “continua perché è bella” e insomma, si merita tutto l’amore e l’Arsenal del mondo. <3  
> Ringrazio **Eli** che alla prima lettura ha detto “Mi manca questo John”.  
>    
>  
> 
>   
> **_Dedicata a tutti coloro che hanno amato Sunshine e che ringrazio enormemente,_ **   
> **_spero di non rovinare nulla._ **   
> 

   
   
   
   
 _ **Il posto perfetto**_  
   
   
   
   
   
   
Sherlock appoggia il giornale sul tavolo e John _sa_ che quello non è affatto un buon segno. Quando il marito compie quel gesto vuol dire che è tutto orecchi e che gli sta prestando attenzione. _Troppa_ attenzione.  
Fa comunque finta di niente -riappoggiando il cordless sul tavolo- e continua a preparare il tè per Sherlock prima di andare a prendere la bambina a scuola. Spera davvero di cavarsela prima di…  
«John.»  
E John sente perfettamente che lo ha chiamato ma continua a fare finta di nulla, magari non dovrà affrontare una sottospecie di discorso su una cosa del genere, magari quando tornerà a casa a cosa fatta non sarà un grosso problema (ma a chi vuole darla a bere?!). Ma poi è stramaledettamente possibile che quando serve che lo ascolti Sherlock non lo faccia mai e quando, invece, _vuole_ che non lo ascolti lui senta tutto?  
«John.»  
È inutile, sperava di cavarsela, ma evidentemente è chiedere troppo.  
«Sì, Sherlock?» si volta verso di lui con il sorriso più dolce che riesca a fare al momento e spera francamente che l’altro non faccia una scenata senza senso proprio adesso.  
«Potresti ripetere quello che hai appena detto alla persona all’altro capo del telefono, per cortesia?»  
Sherlock non lo degna di uno sguardo, mentre fissa la pagina di cronaca nera che ha davanti, tamburellando le dita sul ginocchio.  
Beh, tanto vale affrontare la situazione di petto.  
Gli viene quasi da ridere, nemmeno stesse tornando in guerra o roba simile.  
«Hamish viene a studiare qui oggi. Era sua madre al telefono.»  
John non sa –davvero non lo riesce a capire- cosa Sherlock abbia contro quel povero bambino, ma sente che la cosa lo fa per metà sorridere e per l’altra metà intenerire. Davvero non può credere che Sherlock sia _geloso_ di un bambino, ma ogni volta che tenta di chiedere spiegazioni Sherlock liquida la conversazione con un cenno della mano e la scusa di un esperimento o di un’indagine o _ho troppo da fare John, non parliamo di sciocchezze simili_.  
«E a che pro quel bambino dovrebbe venire a casa nostra a studiare?»  
Il bollitore fischia e John si volta per togliere l’acqua dal fornello, versandone una buona dose nella tazza del marito per poi porgergliela assieme al latte.  
«Al pro di aiutare Sunny a studiare…» si ferma a causa di un’occhiataccia di Sherlock ma evita con cura di guardarlo altrettanto male, deve ingraziarselo un pochino «…e per stare un po’ con lei. A giocare. Sai, quelle cose che fanno i bambini quando sono piccoli con gli amichetti… sì?»  
Sherlock mugugna qualcosa e si versa un po’ di latte nel tè iniziando a sorseggiarlo lentamente.  
«Possiamo giocare noi con lei.»  
John si trattiene dal ridere di gusto perché, davvero, l’ultima volta che Sherlock ha tentato di giocare con Sunshine, lei è tornata in cucina chiedendogli se per favore poteva liberarla dal padre che non la lasciava giocare con le bambole senza metterci un omicidio in mezzo.  
Si avvicina al marito e gli si piazza dietro la schiena, iniziando a massaggiargli piano le spalle contratte.  
«No Sherlock, non possiamo. O meglio, anche sì. Se tu la smetti d’importi anche con lei sui giochi che vuole fare. Comunque è giusto che stia anche con dei suoi coetanei ed impari a relazionarsi. E Hamish è un bravo bambino. E questo lo sai.»  
Sherlock si rilassa sotto il suo tocco e si sporge verso di lui, poggiando così la schiena contro il petto di John. Rimane qualche attimo in silenzio a fissare il legno chiaro del tavolo: non è per niente convinto.  
«Non ha pattinaggio questo pomeriggio?» tenta ancora speranzoso alzando lo sguardo verso John che lo guarda con condiscendenza scuotendo poi la testa.  
«No, pattinaggio è domani. E, a tal proposito, vedi di ricordartelo siccome devi andare a prenderla tu! Che l’ultima volta l’insegnante ha dovuto aspettare tre quarti d’ora perché tu non rispondevi alle telefonate e io non potevo andarmene dal momento che ero da solo allo studio.»  
Sherlock sbuffa e inizia la solita sequenza di ragioni per la quale quel giorno non era proprio riuscito ad andare a prenderla e non era perché non le voleva bene e _bla bla bla,_ si era scusato talmente tante volte per quel giorno –e in tante diverse occasioni- che John sapeva ormai le battute di quel copione a memoria.  
Sorride e sposta le mani dalle spalle di Sherlock fino ad arrivare alle sue guance nel tentativo di fermare con la forza quella cascata infinita di parole e, quando ci riesce, scende a baciare le labbra imbronciate del proprio compagno che all’inizio fanno resistenza ma poi si distendono subito in un largo sorriso.  
«Però…!» Sherlock prova ad attaccare di nuovo e John si vede costretto a giocare la sua ultima carta.  
«Sherlock, o così o sarà Sunshine ad andare a casa sua. Scegli.»  
Rimangono in silenzio per qualche secondo a fissarsi negli occhi, poi il cellulare di John vibra ed è la sveglia che lo avvisa che è ora di uscire di casa se vuole arrivare a scuola in tempo.  
«Va bene. Vai a prendere Sunny e quel pericolo ambulante su due gambe. Intanto chiamo Lestrade: non ho intenzione di venire disturbato oggi.»  
John, che intanto si era diretto verso l’attaccapanni per prendere il giubbotto e si stava vestendo, si ferma un attimo interdetto.  
«Ma non avete un caso di triplice omicidio in corso?»  
Sherlock fa il classico gesto con la mano che significa _non è importante_ e congiunge le mani sotto il mento.  
John sospira, ma ormai è talmente abituato da non offendersi nemmeno di essere liquidato in quella maniera. Fa per uscire ma si ricorda di un’ultima cosa.  
«Ah, Sherlock, vedi di liberare il frigo da eventuali esperimenti. E la cosa vale anche per il soggiorno e il bagno, sposta tutto in camera! E vedi di non metterle sopra il letto come l’ultima volta…»  
Ma ormai Sherlock non lo sta più ascoltando: si è evidentemente rinchiuso nel suo palazzo mentale.  
John pensa che dovrà mettere tutto a posto appena rientrerà in casa. O rifare il letto quella sera, nel caso il marito abbia ascoltato almeno metà della frase.  
Alza gli occhi al cielo e, prima di uscire dalla porta, gli lascia un bacio frettoloso tra i capelli e scende di corsa le scale.  
   
John ritorna a casa che Sherlock è ancora in vestaglia al tavolo della cucina e si chiede se per caso si sia mosso di lì. Il semplice fatto di non vedere più la tazza sul tavolo in cucina ma di trovarla sulla scrivania in soggiorno gli fa capire che sì, non è rimasto immobile tutto il tempo.  
Sunshine supera John ed entra in casa come una furia andando incontro al papà per abbracciarlo e, anche se Sherlock è ancora rinchiuso nel proprio palazzo mentale, lui solleva comunque una mano per abitudine e le scompiglia piano i capelli.  
Sunny sa che al momento non potrà avere altro dal padre e accetta la carezza facendo ritorno verso l’entrata dove ha lasciato Hamish che per un attimo si guarda intorno spaesato, rimanendo vicino l’ingresso.  
John gli fa cenno d’entrare, poggiando lo zaino della figlia a terra, e Hamish fa qualche passo avanti, bisbigliando un piccolo “ _con permesso”_ che lo porta ad arrivare semplicemente fino al soggiorno e non sapere cosa fare. Sembra sinceramente smarrito.  
John ripensa alle parole della madre del bambino e per un attimo non sa nemmeno lui come gestire la situazione. Gli ha detto che Hamish è un bambino piuttosto silenzioso e che non sa propriamente come relazionarsi con gli altri e che tende a non essere molto amichevole _ma_ è anche un bravo ragazzo e non dà problemi. Non ha mai sentito nessun genitori dire _“sì, ho un figlio piuttosto asociale, però non dà problemi, non si preoccupi”,_ insomma: è proprio quel “non dà problemi” che lo fa quasi preoccupare. Cos’hanno paura che faccia? Che bruci una casa?  
«Hamish, vuoi bere qualcosa?» chiede giusto perché il bambino non sembra essere propriamente a suo agio e Hamish si volta a guardarlo per poi annuire vigorosamente.  
«Un succo di frutta?» offre e il bambino annuisce di nuovo stringendo le mani attorno ai passanti dello zaino, guardando a terra.  
Mmh, forse la situazione risulterà più difficile di quello che pensava inizialmente.  
«Lo prende alla pera.»  
John sposta lo sguardo verso la figlia che gli è andata in soccorso e ha preso Hamish per mano tirandolo gentilmente per portarlo verso la cucina.  
Hamish sussurra qualcosa verso Sunshine e la bambina sorride annuendo.  
Quando Sunny sta per aprire il frigo però a John viene in mente il dubbio che dentro ci possa essere ancora qualcosa di molto, molto, _molto_ sconveniente. E per quanto lei possa esserci abituata (non per suo volere) non gli sembra il caso di far vedere a un altro bambino strani esperimenti nel frigo.  
«Sunny, aspetta che vediamo se…»  
Ma non ha bisogno di concludere la frase: Sherlock si è alzato di scatto e ha preso la figlia in braccio facendo urlare di sorpresa quest’ultima che gli si aggrappa al collo ridendo allegra.  
John vorrebbe avere davvero una videocamera a portata di mano ogni volta che una cosa del genere capita, soprattutto perché è piuttosto rara.  
Sherlock apre il frigo e John può notare che niente di troppo strano se ne sta tra le verdure e la frutta e tira un sospiro di sollievo. Sherlock passa il succo a Sunny reggendola ancora in braccio, lei gli scocca un bacio sulla guancia e poi rivolge l’attenzione ad Hamish che, intimorito, guarda Sherlock con aria esitante.  
«Hamish, questo è papy.» dice mentre passa le mani attorno al collo di Sherlock e lo stringe. Né Sherlock né Hamish dicono nulla, rimangono a fissarsi per qualche secondo finché John decide che è il caso d’intervenire mettendosi in mezzo e prendendo il brick di succo per porgerlo al bambino.  
«Ecco a te.» John gli porge il brick e Hamish lo ringrazia con un piccolo sorriso. « Ed ora Sunny fai la brava padrona di casa e portalo di sopra, fallo mettere a suo agio e iniziate i compiti.» Sunny scarta la cannuccia e la infila nel piccolo contenitore iniziando a bere, annuendo poi con convinzione. Sherlock la stringe ancora un po’ a sé e poi la fa scendere, facendole una carezza sulla testa. Sunshine prende nuovamente per mano Hamish e trotterella allegra fuori dalla cucina andando a prendere gli zaini.  
«Guarda che tra un po’ vengo su a controllare che non stiate poltrendo.» avvisa John, sentendoli uscire dal soggiorno. Sunny annuncia con sicurezza che non ce ne sarà bisogno e John _sa_ da quella frase che probabilmente troverà entrambi a bighellonare quando andrà su a controllare. Sorride scuotendo la testa e torna a prestare attenzione a Sherlock che è rimasto appoggiato al frigo senza dire una parola.  
«Dai, non è un poi questo grande demonio, no?» prova a scherzare ma Sherlock non ne sembra proprio in vena.  
«Quel bambino ha qualcosa che non va.» risponde invece e John si ritrova costretto ad alzare gli occhi al cielo, sospirando. Ma il consulente lo guarda e non sembra star scherzando, semplicemente sembra constatare -come al solito- l’ovvio. «Non pensare che la mia sia solo gelosia infondata John, sono serio. Non intendo qualcosa che non va in lui ma qualcosa che non va _con_ lui.»  
John lo guarda e inarca le sopracciglia, non sta capendo la differenza e inizia quasi a preoccuparsi ma Sherlock sbuffa e piega le labbra in un piccolo sorriso. «Non crucciarti. Non intendevo che è un pericolo per Sunny. O sai benissimo che non avrei perso occasione per testare i nuovi composti chimici che...»  
«Avevamo detto niente più composti chimici velenosi in giro per casa...»  
Sherlock fa una faccia sdegnata.  
«Infatti non sono in questo appartamento. Sono in quello di sotto.»  
John ride e gli si avvicina, alzando la mano sinistra e poggiandogliela dietro la nuca, avvicinandolo a sé per un bacio.  
«Bravo il mio amore.»  
Sherlock sorride.  
   
Contrariamente a quanto ha pensato John, Hamish e Sunshine non hanno architettato strani piani per fingere di studiare quando entra a controllare e tornare a giocare quando esce e, anzi, in poco meno di un’ora e mezza hanno finito tutto senza l’aiuto di nessuno. Per quanto Sunshine sia brava a scuola -Sherlock le ha pian piano insegnato vari metodi di studio- ha comunque bisogno di una mano quando non capisce determinate parole o non le riesce un determinato esercizio: evidentemente Hamish, oltre ad essere un ottimo studente a detta degli insegnati, è anche bravo a spiegare. Sunshine è corsa giù a mostrare i compiti appena finiti e John, pazientemente, si è messo a controllare entrambi i quaderni dei bambini per valutare se gli esercizi siano corretti o meno, facendogli fare intanto merenda.  
Sono tutti e quattro seduti al tavolo quando John finisce di revisionare gli esercizi.  
«Bravi ad entrambi.» dice porgendo loro i rispettivi quaderni. Hamish prende il suo e, quando vede una mano di John avvicinarglisi, rimane a fissarla non capendo cosa l’uomo voglia fare. Quando John gli passa una mano tra i ricci folti e glieli scompiglia ne rimane oltremodo sorpreso.  
«Andate a giocare adesso, ve lo siete meritato.»  
A quelle parole Hamish gli regala un sorriso talmente ampio da fargli chiedere se per caso il bambino di prima sia stato scambiato con un altro.  
Sherlock osserva in silenzio la scena sollevando ogni tanto gli occhi dal microscopio.  
Sunshine ovviamente ne approfitta e chiede se possano giocare con la Wii (che le è concessa solo un’ora al giorno), siccome Hamish non ci ha mai giocato. E John, per lo stesso motivo per cui hanno comprato la Wii ovvero _Sherlock, se non hai mai giocato a un videogioco in tutta la tua vita la tua infanzia è stata davvero triste_ , non può certo dirgli di no. I bambini si piazzano davanti alla Tv ma John non ha nemmeno il tempo di sedersi che il telefono di casa squilla.    
Sbuffa e passa oltre Sherlock (inutile, davvero, provare a chiedergli “ _passami il telefono per cortesia_ ”) per prendere il cordless.  
È la madre di Hamish che chiede come vadano le cose (e John si sente tentato di risponderle che la casa sta andando a fuoco e che loro figlio alimenta le fiamme con della benzina) e lui risponde che va tutto perfettamente bene e che hanno appena finito di fare i compiti. Prima di chiudere la conversazione gli viene detto che il padre del ragazzo passerà a prenderlo un po’ prima siccome ha finito il turno lavorativo con mezz’ora d’anticipo. John –a quelle parole- si volta a guardare i bambini che stanno ridendo e si spintonano vicendevolmente per far perdere all’altro il controllo sul joystick, e un po’ gli spiace che venga tolta loro mezzora di tempo, perché Hamish sembra essersi ambientato appena adesso e sembra finalmente divertirsi un po’, ma di certo non può dire ai genitori del bambino cosa fare, quindi prende la notizia così com’è e riaggancia. Lo dirà a loro più tardi.  
Sposta lo sgabello più vicino a Sherlock e gli poggia la testa sulla spalla, non gravandogli troppo addosso così da non distrarlo da ciò che sta facendo. Sherlock stacca per un attimo gli occhi dal microscopio e si volta a baciare i capelli chiari di John per poi tornare velocemente al suo esperimento come se non avesse fatto nulla.  
In quasi otto anni di matrimonio John ancora non riesce a credere di essere così importante da riuscire a distrarlo da qualcosa come un esperimento.  
In quasi otto anni di matrimonio Sherlock ha imparato che su certe cose suo marito è davvero un idiota colossale.  
   
Hamish, preso coraggio dal fatto che il proprietario dell’oggetto se ne sia momentaneamente andato e da Sunshine distratta da John, si arrischia ad avvicinarsi alla cucina per fissare quello che è il microscopio del padre di Sunny.  
Gli sarebbe sempre piaciuto averne uno ma, per un motivo o per l’altro, i suoi non glielo hanno mai potuto comprare. Trova comunque inutile lamentarsene.  
Si avvicina ancora un po’ fino a sfiorare il tavolo e guarda quello che c’è disposto sul piattino, non capendo subito di cosa potrebbe trattarsi.  
«Muffe.» sente dire alle sue spalle e sobbalza dallo spavento. Si volta per ritrovare il papà di Sunshine che lo sta guardando e decisamente non sa come interpretare la sua espressione. Abbassa gli occhi e mormora un “ _scusi_ ” appena udibile. Sherlock si risiede e cambia vetrino senza dire nulla.  
Sunshine gli arriva in soccorso e lo riporta in soggiorno.  
«Quelle sono le cose di papy e le cose di papy non si toccano.» sussurra prima di riportarlo da Super Mario.  
   
John gli sta massaggiando la cute mentre al contempo legge un libro di medicina e Sherlock, che si è automaticamente appoggiato sulle sue cosce a causa di quel gesto, emette qualche verso deliziato. Ampliamente valutato che le muffe ritrovate sul corpo delle tre vittime non sono in alcun modo collegate tra loro, John lo ha preso di forza e lo ha trascinato sul divano con sé per avere un po’ di compagnia.  
Sherlock socchiude gli occhi e struscia piano la guancia sulla stoffa dei pantaloni di John, John aumenta la pressione sulla cute e inizia ad usare le unghie corte per grattare piano e probabilmente, se Sherlock non fosse sul _chi vive_ per Hamish, si addormenterebbe senza remore. Ma i bambini stanno guardando la tv e John è sveglio e li controlla e forse non è poi una così brutta idea...  
Sherlock abbassa le palpebre decidendo di riposare gli occhi qualche minuto, annunciando a John la sua decisione.  
Si addormenta profondamente per l’ora successiva.   
Tanto è inutile mentire: John ama la compagnia di Sherlock e ama avercelo intorno quando l’altro non è troppo preso da un caso. E continua a prendersi cura di lui come può, come ad esempio farlo dormire sulle proprie gambe per una qualche oretta per fargli recuperare le ore di sonno perse nei giorni precedenti a causa di un caso.  
Tanto è inutile mentire: Sherlock sa che John lo fa e non scambierebbe quei momenti per nulla al mondo.    
                                                                                           
Quando John comunica che Hamish deve andare via un po’ prima Sunshine inizia a fare i capricci e il sorriso del bambino svanisce completamente.  
John sospira. È abituato ai musi lunghi e alle finte arrabbiature (ne ha sopportate talmente tante con Sherlock che una bambina di otto anni a confronto non può fargli certamente paura) e sa anche benissimo che non può darla sempre vinta a lei, anche se gli dispiace.  
«Siete stati insieme tutto il pomeriggio e vi vedrete domani mattina a scuola. Non tenere il muso e salutalo come si deve.»  
Sherlock guarda la scena dal divano e non dice nulla: finché Sunny non esagera con la pantomina lascia a John -che su queste faccende è molto più diplomatico di lui- ad occuparsi di questi piagnistei. Guarda l’orologio e si dirige alla finestra, il padre del ragazzino dovrebbe arrivare a momenti.  
Ed in effetti...  
«Ma non può restare per cena?»  
«Sunny...»  
«Ma...!»  
Il campanello suona e Sunny sporge il labbro inferiore, tenendo avanti il muso, poi si avvicina ad Hamish e lo abbraccia stretto mentre John va ad aprire la porta e Sherlock, incredibilmente, passa il giubbotto ad Hamish e lo aiuta ad indossarlo, passandogli poi lo zainetto.  
Hamish lo guarda e gli fa un piccolo sorriso, Sherlock gli da due pacche sulla testa: sembra che sia il meglio che entrambi riescano a fare.  
Sherlock sente il padre del bambino salire le scale e, subito dopo aver salutato con un sorriso Sunshine, Hamish si avvicina all’ingresso insieme a John.  
Quando John apre la porta e lascia entrare l’uomo, quest’ultimo fa un saluto generale e corre con gli occhi al figlio che lo guarda sorridendo.  
«Ehi campione!» lo saluta il papà con una carezza e poi gli prende lo zaino e se lo mette in spalla, il bambino lo abbraccia.  
Alla fine l’uomo si volta verso uno dei genitori della bambina e finisce a guardare Sherlock.  
«Ha fatto il bravo sì?» si assicura, ma non ha risposta da Sherlock che se ne sta direttamente andando in cucina senza nemmeno salutare, così è di nuovo John a dover rispondere che sì, è stato bravissimo e non ha creato mezzo problema.  
Stanno per andarsene quando Hamish tira piano i pantaloni di John, che abbassa lo sguardo e lo fissa curioso.  
«Grazie per l’ospitalità.» mormora il bambino, ma questa volta lo guarda dritto in faccia e le guance gli prendono un po’ di colore. John sorride talmente tanto che Sherlock, che lo sta fissando da dietro la porta della cucina, teme che gli si possa slogare la mascella.  
«Torna quando vuoi Hamish, ti aspettiamo presto.»  
Il bambino sorride timidamente e, dopo aver salutato di nuovo Sunny con un gesto della mano, esce seguendo il papà.  
John chiude la porta dietro di sé e tira un sospiro di sollievo. Tutto e’ andato decisamente meglio di quanto avesse programmato.  
Ora ha solo voglia di gettarsi un po’ sul divano e rimanere lì a...  
«Esco.» annuncia tranquilla la voce di Sherlock che gli passa accanto e prende il lungo cappotto dopo essersi messo la sciarpa.  
John lo guarda sorpreso, con le sopracciglia corrugate e le labbra semi aperte.  
«Esci? E dove diavolo vai?»  
Sherlock inarca sopracciglio e bocca e si mette i guanti.  
«Un triplo omicidio irrisolto, John. Credevi davvero che me lo sarei fatto sfuggire per stare dietro a un ragazzino?» Evita di aggiungere di aver scritto a Lestrade di avere avuto qualcosa di più impegnativo tra le mani quel pomeriggio e che lo avrebbe raggiunto appena finito.  
John lo guarda e alza gli occhi al cielo.  
Non gli chiede se serve che vada con lui, hanno concordato anni addietro che bastava una parola di Sherlock per fargli capire di aver bisogno.  
«Papy, ma vai via?» la vocina sconsolata di Sunshine fa abbassare gli occhi ad entrambi. John fa un sorriso teso e Sherlock le passa una mano tra i lunghi capelli mossi.  
«Torno presto.» promette come ogni volta e Sunshine ha imparato a credergli perché è vero, lo fa sempre. Ma questo non le impedisce di mettere su il broncio perché è appena andato via Hamish e ora se ne va anche il papà.  
«Dolcezza, adesso giochiamo a quello che vuoi, va bene? Vai a prendere i giocattoli.» John la guarda e lei annuisce un po’ triste, ma si allontana comunque per andarsi ad arrampicare sul divano e prendere un paio di orsacchiotti che aveva lasciato per terra quello stesso pomeriggio.  
John infine allunga una mano e prende Sherlock per la nuca avvicinandoselo per scoccargli un bacio a fior di labbra.  
«Vedi di riportare il culo a casa.» mormora per non farsi sentire dalla bambina e Sherlock lo guarda sorridendo, come se gli avesse chiesto un favore immensamente stupido.  
«Come sempre.»  
Questa volta è Sherlock che lo bacia e si prende il suo tempo allacciando le braccia attorno alla vita di John.  
E poi è un attimo e quella sensazione di labbra morbide contro le proprie non c’è più e la porta di casa è aperta e Sherlock è corso giù dalle scale.  
Il dottore fissa un attimo lo spazio vuoto davanti a sé e poi chiude la porta, dirigendosi da sua figlia.  
Non è ancora abituato a quella sensazione di ansia che gli sale addosso quando non è con lui, ma non è il caso di far preoccupare anche la bambina, così sorride e le si avvicina prendendo uno degli orsacchiotti in mano.  
«Allora tesoro, a cosa vuoi giocare?»  
   
Sherlock ritorna a notte fonda, la casa immersa nel silenzio più totale.  
Si spoglia nel tragitto che fa dal soggiorno alla camera da letto e rimane con addosso solo i pantaloni. Apre la porta della stanza e vi trova dietro proprio ciò che pensava. Sunshine sta dormendo per metà sopra John che la cinge con un braccio. Sherlock sorride della scena e si avvicina, togliendosi anche i pantaloni e mettendosi addosso il pigiama poggiato alla sedia dinnanzi la scrivania. S’infila sotto le coperte e si porta vicino alla sua famiglia che, come se nel sonno lo avesse sentito tornare, si sposta un po’ di più verso lui, cosicché adesso Sunny si ritrova a dormire in mezzo a loro con la fronte poggiata ad una delle sue spalle e John gli tocca il gomito con la mano.  
Sherlock non sa cos’ha fatto nella vita per meritarsi tutto questo, ma allunga un braccio per portare entrambi più vicino a sé e resta sveglio qualche minuto a guardarli. Poi il sonno lo coglie e si addormenta al sicuro nel suo posto perfetto.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
 **NOTE:**  Se siete giunti fin qui: ehi ciao <3  
Comunque sia, le one shot non saranno forzatamente l’uno il seguito dell’altra ma potranno anche essere in tempi diversi, passare da Sunshine col ciuccio a Sunshine alle superiori a Sunshine che si sposa (?!?), ma se siete tipo Mars e la vostra domanda finale è “Ma cos’ha di strano Hamish?” lo spiegherò o nella prossima o in quella dopo. Stranamente le prime tre che ho in mente sono collegate. XD Comunque sia non è niente di strano, è solo Sherlock che si fa flashioni suvvia.  
Grazie di essere arrivati fin qui, davvero. : )

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**RATING:** Fluff, un poco malinconico, fluff. XD  
   
 **Ringrazio Linny per il betaggio <3**  
   
   
   
 ** _Famiglia._**  
   
   
   
   
   
Il cellulare di Sherlock suona e lui non ci farebbe minimamente caso –essendo che sta concludendo un esperimento sul terriccio trovato fuori da una scena del crimine- se non fosse che la suoneria è quella personalizzata per la scuola della sua bambina.  
Sposta gli occhi dal microscopio e fissa per qualche istante l’iPhone e sente la suoneria crescere ogni secondo che passa finché –dopo essersi ricordato che John è al lavoro in clinica e che probabilmente l’avranno chiamato ma lui non è riuscito a rispondere- si sporge sul tavolo lasciando perdere l’esperimento e lo afferra, rispondendo.  
«Signor Watson? Salve, sono la professoressa d’inglese di Sunshine, ci siamo visti qualche volta alle riunioni genitori-insegnanti.»  
Sherlock pensa che la cosa sia altamente improbabile perché lui non ha mai partecipato a una cosa simile: è John quello che si fa cambiare i turni sul lavoro per poter partecipare a certe scempiaggini. E comunque il cognome è Watson-Holmes, grazie tante.  
Sherlock continua a non dire niente aspettando che l’insegnante vada avanti.  
«La chiamo per qualcosa che è successo oggi in classe, niente di così grave, non si preoccupi, ma vorrei chiederle se per caso riuscisse a venire a prendere Sunshine e fermarsi per un paio di parole.»  
Sherlock per un attimo si allarma e si alza dallo sgabello della cucina togliendosi la vestaglia e iniziando a vestirsi come meglio può rimanendo al telefono.  
«Sta male?» riesce a chiedere in tono un po’ troppo apprensivo e fa mente locale se magari Sunny si fosse comportata in modo strano quella mattina, qualcosa che poteva fargli supporre che avesse la febbre o un principio d’influenza ma dall’altra parte della linea, fortunatamente, gli rispondono con un semplice _no._  
Comunque, per quanto Sherlock riesca ad essere multitasking la maggior parte delle volte, adesso ha difficoltà a mettersi la camicia, abbottonarsi i polsini, infilarsi le scarpe eccetera senza mettere giù il telefono, quindi la saluta dicendole che arriverà il prima possibile e mette giù senza aspettare risposta.  
Quando esce di casa manda un messaggio a John per sicurezza avvertendolo che è andato lui a scuola dai maestri e che, appena saprà qualcosa, glielo comunicherà. Poi mette il cellulare in tasca e chiama un taxi.  
   
Venti minuti dopo cammina per i lunghi corridoi della scuola a passo sicuro non prestando attenzione alle bidelle che lo stanno seguendo chiedendogli cosa stia cercando: sa qual è la classe e sa come raggiungerla, non ha bisogno di aiuto. Quando arriva dinnanzi la porta nemmeno bussa, entra e cerca con gli occhi sua figlia, interrompendo a metà quella che pare essere la lezione di scienze. Una bidella cerca di scusarsi con l’insegnante ma lui non vi fa caso,  scorge i volti dei bambini uno per uno per tentare di trovarla ma non la vede lì in mezzo. Eppure è sicuro di non aver sbagliato sezione. Quando i suoi occhi scorgono Hamish, e il bambino alza la mano in un piccolo cenno di saluto, Sherlock è nuovamente sicuro di non aver sbagliato aula.  
«Mi scusi, le serve una mano?»  
Sherlock si volta verso la donna e vorrebbe risponderle in maniera sarcastica ma lui e John ne hanno già parlato: doveva evitare di farsi odiare da tutti gli insegnati della scuola. Il motivo non gli era ancora ben chiaro ma John aveva usato metodi _piuttosto convincenti_ per dissuaderlo dal dare risposte caustiche. E insomma, John nudo è sempre un valido argomento.  
Quindi fa un paio di respiri prima di voltarsi verso di lei e tenta con tutte le sue forze di non notare la lavagna e chiederle chi le ha dato la licenza d’insegnante perché tutto ciò che vi legge sopra risulta incomprensibile a lui, figuriamoci a dei bambini di otto anni.  
«Ho ricevuto una chiamata dalla scuola. Sono venuto a prendere Sunshine.» dice solo e spera che possa bastare e che gli dicano dov’è sua figlia perché non ha tutto il giorno libero, ma la donna poggia il gessetto sulla cattedra e gli va incontro.  
«Può venire un attimo con me?» ed è evidente che quella della donna non sia una domanda perché va ad aprire la porta e gli fa cenno di uscire. Sherlock sbuffa e in pochi passi è di nuovo fuori dall’aula, sente l’insegnante dire “tranquilli bambini, torno subito” e la vede richiudersi la porta alle spalle.  
Sherlock inizia a spazientirsi ma non lo dà a vedere: congiunge le mani dietro la schiena e aspetta.  
La donna si volta e finalmente Sherlock spera che gli spiegheranno che sta succedendo.  
«L’insegnante che l’ha contattata si trova dietro questo primo angolo, tre porte più avanti sulla sinistra, non si può sbagliare.» lo dice con voce gelida mal celando lo sguardo infastidito «E non si permetta mai più di interrompere una lezione irrompendo così in una classe. Spero di essermi spiegata.» e detto ciò torna in classe senza aggiungere altro, chiudendo la porta con un po’ troppa enfasi.  
Sherlock inarca un sopracciglio e il suo pensiero è uno e uno solo: dovrà riproporre a John l’idea di cambiare scuola.  
Sbuffa e si dirige lungo il corridoio: gli stanno facendo perdere tempo, se lo sente.  
Non appena arriva dinnanzi alla porta di quella che evidentemente è la segreteria, nuovamente non bussa e apre la porta come se fosse la cosa più giusta e normale del mondo e, finalmente, i suoi occhi scorgono la sua bambina, seduta su uno sgabello davanti alla maestra che si trova dietro la scrivania.  
Sunny alza il viso per guardare chi sia entrato ma non appena vede il padre sulla soglia abbassa di nuovo lo sguardo a terra e inizia a muovere avanti e indietro i piedi nell’aria, nervosamente. Sherlock le si fa vicino in pochi passi e le si accuccia davanti, prendendole il volto tra le mani e valutando se abbia o meno qualche sintomo stagionale. Inutile dire che non si fida affatto del giudizio degli insegnanti. Sunshine lo guarda per mezzo secondo e poi distoglie lo sguardo, colpevole.  
Mmh, deve aver combinato qualcosa.   
La maestra d’inglese fa un piccolo colpo di tosse per attirare l’attenzione e Sherlock si volta verso di lei, alzandosi dalla sua posizione e sedendosi sulla sedia che la donna gli sta indicando.  
«Sono contenta che sia riuscito a venire. So che lei e suo marito siete molto spesso impegnati e...»  
«Cos’è successo?» non ha sicuramente né voglia né tempo di perdersi in convenevoli così va dritto al punto. La donna si zittisce e alza un sopracciglio: è evidente che non le piace essere interrotta ma a Sherlock non potrebbe importare di meno.  
«Oggi sua figlia ha colpito un’altra bambina con un astuccio durante la ricreazione senza apparente motivo e poi le due sono andate avanti a picchiarsi. Non è successo nulla di grave, la compagna è in classe e si è procurata solo un piccolo livido durante la caduta a terra quando Sunny l’ha spinta. Per contro Sunshine si è chiusa a riccio in uno strano mutismo e non vuole andare avanti a fare lezione, men che meno ci vuole dire cosa sia successo. È sempre stata una bambina tranquilla e attenta e siccome ogni tanto una zuffa capita abbiamo evitato di mettere una nota disciplinare, abbiamo comunque dovuto avvisare i genitori della compagna e loro passeranno più tardi, a quel punto le faremo sapere cosa pensano di fare loro. Sunshine comunque non ha mai dato problemi quindi crediamo non sia possibile che sia successo dal nulla, vedremo se con la compagna riusciremo a capire cos’è successo. Quando sono tornata dentro richiamata dal fracasso ho assistito solo a un compagno di classe che tentava di dividerle.»  
Sherlock resta stranamente in silenzio e ascolta tutto e la sua mente fa da sola il collegamento che con ogni probabilità quel bambino era sicuramente Hamish, un collegamento che al momento non è richiesto.  
Poi si volta verso Sunshine che continua a fissarsi imperterrita le scarpe e non dice una parola mentre si morsica forte il labbro inferiore per non scoppiare a piangere.  
Sherlock la guarda ma non le dice niente e probabilmente questo preoccupa ancora di più la bambina.  
«Grazie per avermi chiamato. Vedremo come risolvere la faccenda e chiedo scusa per il disturbo arrecato.»  
Detto ciò si alza e Sunshine lo imita, andando a prendere lo zaino e mettendoselo in spalla. La maestra sta per aggiungere qualcosa ma Sherlock se ne va senza degnarla di uno sguardo con Sunny che gli sgambetta dietro.  
Attraversano il corridoio in silenzio, Sunshine resta dietro a suo papà e gli guarda le spalle ampie, stringe forte i passanti del suo zainetto e corruga le sopracciglia: si sente triste.  
Non appena girano l’angolo una massa di ricci scuri entra nel campo visivo di Sherlock e Hamish gli va a sbattere contro le gambe.  
Il bambino alza gli occhi azzurri verso di lui e poi guarda avanti per incontrare il viso di Sunshine che ora guarda le mattonelle del corridoio, d’improvviso si sente una mano accarezzargli la testa e nota che  
Sherlock gli sta arruffando i capelli in quello che potrebbe quasi sembrare un gesto d’affetto. Quasi. O magari di ringraziamento.  
«Sunshine, saluta Hamish che poi andiamo.»  
La bambina fa un timido saluto e lo ringrazia piano poi torna a seguire il padre. Hamish la saluta con un cenno della mano e poi sbuffa -seccato di tutta la situazione- tornando in classe.  
   
Quando si ritrovano fuori dall’edificio, in mezzo al cortile, Sherlock si volta verso sua figlia che continua a non parlare e si abbassa sui talloni come poco prima in segreteria, guardandola in viso.  
Sunshine finalmente lo guarda e ha gli occhi pieni di lacrime che cerca di trattenere. Sherlock le dà un bacio sulla fronte e le fa una carezza sulla guancia.  
«Tesoro, cos’è successo?»  
E Sunshine scoppia a piangere e gli circonda il collo con le braccia andando a singhiozzargli vicino l’orecchio. Sherlock allunga una mano e le accarezza la schiena e alla fine si solleva prendendola in braccio e continuando ad accarezzarla piano, uscendo dal cortile. Sunny va avanti cinque minuti buoni prima di riuscire a parlare di nuovo.  
«Tu sei il mio papà.» dice all’improvviso e Sherlock si blocca momentaneamente sul marciapiede senza capire.  
«Sì.» risponde allora, tornando a camminare e stringendola ancora un po’ di più a sé.  
«Tu sei mio papà proprio come lo è papà.» singhiozza ancora e lo stringe più forte «E la mamma non c’è più ma tu sei il mio papà lo stesso.»  
Sherlock crede di aver capito dove la cosa stia andando a parare e non gli piace proprio, sospira, pensando che prima o poi sarebbe capitato.  
«Sì.» afferma nuovamente e le lascia un bacio tra i capelli mentre lei tira su col naso, ma alla fine continua.  
«Abbiamo fatto il tema sulla famiglia in classe e io ho scritto dei miei due papà e della mamma che non c’è più e Caroline mi ha preso in giro. E ha detto che tu non sei mio papà. Che non ti assomiglio per niente. E che sei tanto strano. Ma lo ha detto solo perché lei un papà non ce l’ha, ecco. E non sei strano. Sei il mio papà.» Sherlock si ferma nuovamente e prende fuori dalla tasca del cappotto un pacchetto di fazzoletti e lo porge alla bambina che si scosta di poco da lui e prende il pacchetto tra le mani tirandone fuori un fazzolettino di carta. Sherlock le guarda gli occhi rossi e ancora colmi di lacrime mentre Sunny inizia a soffiarsi il naso. Poi Sunny finalmente lo guarda in viso e corruga di nuovo le sopracciglia, lacrimando ancora un poco.  
«Mi dispiace papy, non volevo farle male.» singhiozza e tira di nuovo su col naso e Sherlock le sorride, benevolo.  
Ogni tanto si chiede com’è possibile che i Watson lo difendano sempre con le unghie e con i denti, qualsiasi cosa capiti.  
Non le dice nulla perché lui non è bravo con le parole, solitamente quello bravo è John ed è sempre lui a risolvere le piccole crisi che si creano.  
Sunshine però capisce tutto di Sherlock –esattamente come ci riesce John- e capisce che non ce l’ha con lei, allora un po’ si rilassa e torna ad abbracciarlo, chiedendo di nuovo scusa.  
«Tesoro, non è successo nulla di così irreparabile…» evita di farle qualche esempio da cui seriamente sarebbe impossibile uscire (come ad esempio la morte, qualche amputazione e via discorrendo) anche se sarebbe calzante per farle capire esattamente la gravità della situazione perché l’ultima volta che aveva provato a farle un esempio simile Sunny aveva pianto per quasi dieci minuti di fila, inutile dire che John ne fu altamente scontento. «Stasera ti va di dormire con me e papà?» chiede semplicemente per cambiare discorso e la bambina si aggrappa di più al suo cappotto e struscia la guancia bagnata di lacrime contro la sua.  
«E vuoi che andiamo a trovare papà sul lavoro?» le domanda a quel punto, indipendentemente che lo studio sia dall’altra parte rispetto alla loro attuale posizione. Sunny annuisce contro la sua gola e Sherlock cambia direzione di marcia.  
   
Sarah guarda entrare Sherlock con in braccio Sunshine e alza entrambe le sopracciglia: è strano vederli lì, solitamente Sherlock non si fa mai vedere assieme alla bambina nello studio.  
Lascia un attimo la propria postazione e va loro incontro, sorridendo alla bambina che la sta guardando mezza addormentata tra le braccia dell’altro, dev’essersi fatta una dormita tra le braccia di Sherlock.  
«Strano vedervi qui.» asserisce tranquillamente senza nemmeno salutare, passando una mano tra i lunghi capelli di Sunny.  
«John è impegnato?» si limita a chiedere Sherlock e Sarah annuisce.  
«Non ha avuto un momento libero oggi, non ha nemmeno fatto la sua pausa pranzo. Ha ancora tre persone da visitare e poi avrà finito.»  
Sherlock fa un cenno vago con la testa e fa per dirigersi in sala d’aspetto, sulle sedie di plastica.  
«Allora aspetteremo qui.»  
Sarah pare sorpresa della cosa, solitamente sarebbe entrato come una furia –pazienti o meno- e pensa che decisamente quel comportamento non sia normale. Poi pensa che generalmente _Sherlock_ non sia normale quindi non ci pensa più.  
Però…  
«Posso prendere io gli ultimi tre pazienti, così entrate prima senza aspettare ore.»  
Gli occhi di Sunshine si puntano nei suoi e si fanno un pochino lucidi e la sente ringraziare piano. Sherlock tenta di ringraziare a suo modo ma non gli viene fuori nulla di particolarmente brillante. Chissà come mai per le frecciatine era una specie di mostro mentre per i ringraziamenti si dimostrava quasi pietoso.  
Alla fine Sarah fa uno strano gesto con la mano e fa accomodare uno dei pazienti di John in un’altra stanza.  
   
John manda fuori l’ennesimo paziente e si siede nuovamente alla scrivania: è totalmente stravolto da quella giornata.  
Avrebbe fatto aspettare il prossimo paziente almeno cinque minuti perché non aveva avuto nemmeno il tempo di andare in bagno o di controllare i messaggi sul cellulare (un’abitudine mai dimenticata). Ma prima che possa fare anche solo il gesto di aprire il cassetto della scrivania per prendere il telefonino, vede la porta aprirsi, sta per dire al paziente che deve aspettare ancora un po’ quando dei ricci a lui conosciuti fanno capolino nella stanza.  
Sherlock chiude la porta dietro di sé e si appoggia contro di essa con uno sbuffo per poi aprirsi in un largo sorriso. John lo guarda sorpreso e poi sorride di rimando, alzandosi e avvicinandoglisi per potergli dare un bacio di benvenuto e per poter appoggiare su di lui il suo corpo con tutta la propria stanchezza.  
«Che ci fai qui?» chiede curioso, Sherlock non si presenta mai sul suo lavoro senza una motivazione che comprende il _andiamocene, dobbiamo lavorare_ o il _mi annoio davvero tanto, visitiamo i pazienti insieme_ asserzioni alla quale John risponde sempre con un secco e deciso _no_ e tenta di mandarlo via, con scarsissimo successo oltretutto.  
Sherlock lo guarda per qualche secondo prima di alzare le braccia e cingergli i fianchi, poggiando il viso nell’incavo del collo del marito.  
«Mi hanno chiamato dalla scuola di Sunny.»  
John si irrigidisce sotto le sue mani.  
«Mi hanno chiamato per andarla a prendere perché era successo qualcosa. Alla fine non era nulla di grave, una semplice zuffa tra compagne di classe.»  
John alza le mani per infilarle in quella matassa scura di ricci per massaggiare la cute del detective che sospira pesantemente, sembra esausto.  
«Sunshine sta bene?» chiede John e Sherlock annuisce.  
«Cos’è successo?» prova ancora e questa volta Sherlock mugugna qualcosa.  
«Hanno fatto uno stupidissimo quanto inutile tema in classe riguardante il nucleo familiare. Ed indovina che argomento è saltato fuori e chi di noi due è stato additato come il non-padre di Sunshine.»  
John si tira indietro e guarda Sherlock negli occhi. Per quanto Sherlock tenti di non darlo a vedere la cosa non deve avergli fatto particolarmente piacere e stranamente lui si sente incredibilmente incazzato.  
   
Sherlock, dopo aver sentito John dire le peggio cose verso una bambina di otto anni e un’insegnante che non ha idea di come relazionarsi con dei bambini (non con questi termini, le sue espressioni erano decisamente più _colorite_ di così), si sente quasi più leggero e tenta di evitare di ridere delle espressioni colleriche di John e delle minacce totalmente a vuoto che sta facendo (o perlomeno spera che siano a vuoto, sarebbe stato assolutamente noioso e controproducente dover chiamare Mycroft per tirare fuori John dalla prigione). È anche per questo che ama totalmente John.  
Sherlock gli si fa nuovamente vicino e senza che John possa fare granché si sente prendere il viso tra le mani del detective e improvvisamente Sherlock lo sta baciando, piano, con affetto e devozione. John sospira e si calma, le spalle si rilassano e ricambia il bacio, facendo una carezza al fianco del marito.  
Poi Sherlock interrompe il bacio e gli sussurra direttamente sulle labbra.  
«Sunny è qui fuori, siamo venuti a trovarti. Ma volevo parlarti prima da solo.»  
John annuisce premendo la fronte contro quella dell’altro.  
«Fammi abbracciare la mia bambina, o giuro che i piani che ho in mente tenterò di metterli in pratica entro questa notte.»  
Sherlock ghigna.  
«Caroline non ne sarebbe affatto contenta.»  
John sposta di scatto la testa e fa una faccia piuttosto contrita che Sherlock definirebbe quasi buffa.  
«Sai quel è il problema? Che dobbiamo dirle che queste cose comunque non si fanno e che non sono giuste perché le mani non si alzano mai tranne che per difendersi.»  
Sherlock alza gli occhi al cielo e non dice nulla, ma John lo capisce, come sempre.  
«Non possiamo di certo dirle che ha fatto bene!»  
Sherlock fa un vago cenno con la mano e borbotta qualcosa sul fatto che al massimo potevano toglierle la Wii per un pomeriggio o due e che comunque Sunshine si era già pentita abbastanza e aveva fatto ammenda. John poggia le mani sui fianchi e sorride, non vorrebbe dargli ragione, ma diavolo quel discorso sui genitori gli aveva dato troppo fastidio!  
«Mi chiedo come fai a stare così tranquillo, se avessero detto a me una cosa del genere sarei andato in escandescenza.»  
Sherlock, vedendo il viso congestionato di John, non fa fatica a crederlo: è riuscito a prendersela per cose che non erano dirette a lui. Però se dovesse pensarla al contrario e qualcuno avesse detto a John che non era il padre di Sunshine probabilmente lo avrebbe cercato per sgozzarlo nel sonno. Senza il probabilmente.  
«Tu ti sei sempre preoccupato -e tuttora ti preoccupi- troppo di che cosa la gente dice o potrebbe dire, John. La mia bambina mi chiama ancora papà, quindi non vedo dove stia il problema.»  
Il dottore sbuffa nuovamente infastidito dal dover dare ragione a Sherlock, ma alla fine alza gli occhi ad incontrare quelli dell’altro e finiscono col guardarsi e sorridersi: non serve dirsi molto altro.  
 Sherlock si sposta e va ad aprire la porta, facendo cenno a Sunshine –seduta lì dinnanzi con lo zainetto tra le mani- di entrare. La bambina si alza e corre nella stanza dove John la sta già aspettando a braccia aperte e la solleva in braccio non appena sente le piccole braccia circondargli il collo.  
«Ciao scricciolo.» la saluta dandole un piccolo bacio tra i capelli e lei lo guarda con il labbro sporto in fuori e le sopracciglia aggrottate. John sa perfettamente che non dovrebbe trovare buffa quell’espressione ma proprio non riesce ad evitare di sorriderle e scuotere brevemente la testa.  
«Papà mi ha raccontato cos’è successo, quindi dopo un’attenta analisi abbiamo scelto la punizione che più ritenevamo giusta.»  
Lei annuisce e si torce le mani nervosamente, John tenta di essere più serio possibile.  
«Niente videogiochi per due giorni.»  
Sunshine annuisce e rimane in ascolto, pronta a sentire la seconda parte della punizione ma suo padre rimane in silenzio.  
Sherlock si avvicina a loro e si poggia di lato con una spalla su John.  
«E non alzerai più le mani su una tua compagna di classe, ci siamo intesi?» questa volta il tono è realmente serio e lei fa cenno di sì con la testa e guarda con gli occhioni blu entrambi i suoi genitori. John, che sente le braccia indolenzirsi, la riappoggia a terra appena in tempo per sentire qualcuno bussare alla porta.  
Sarah entra dentro senza aspettare il permesso e annuncia che sono arrivati altri pazienti senza appuntamento e che non riesce a tenerli a bada da sola, John alza una mano per dire di aver capito, scompiglia i capelli di Sunshine, fa una carezza sulla schiena di Sherlock e i due capiscono di non poter più rimanere lì. Una volta Sherlock avrebbe storto il muso e sarebbe rimasto che Sarah lo volesse o no, ma fortunatamente si era fatto un pochino più responsabile.  
John vede Sherlock e Sunshine uscire e nota che il marito gli lancia un’ultima occhiata e gli sorride, si ritrova a sorridergli di rimando come un idiota. Si siede alla sua poltrona, si massaggia gli occhi con una mano e fa entrare il prossimo paziente.  
   
La sera si ritrovano tutti e tre a letto, con Sunshine poggiata di lato su John e Sherlock che ogni tanto –quando aspetta che Greg gli risponda ai messaggi- alza lo sguardo dal cellulare per puntarlo sulla televisione e sulla protagonista di quella specie di cartone animato che _io ho dei capelli magici che risplendono quando canto_ [1] e si chiede come sia possibile essersi fatto convincere a portare la tv in camera, poi punta gli occhi su Sunny e John accoccolati e smette di farsi domande inutili. Greg gli risponde e lui continua a dare spiegazioni sul caso che è riuscito a risolvere quel tardo pomeriggio.  
John passa una mano tra i capelli di Sunshine e lei ride nel vedere il protagonista parlare con un camaleonte, a lui viene da sorridere di conseguenza.  
La scuola li ha richiamati verso l’ora di cena informandoli di aver parlato con Caroline e che la madre di quest’ultima non intende richiedere sospensioni o note disciplinari verso Sunshine perché capisce la situazione e chiede scusa a nome della figlia. Alla fine sembrava che Caroline avesse detto le cose come stavano.  
Sunshine allunga i piedi e li appoggia su un fianco di Sherlock e Sherlock li accarezza con un mano, osservando lo spettacolo oltremodo pietoso che i due protagonisti del cartone stanno dando di loro su una barchetta in mezzo al mare.  
John accarezza la schiena di Sunny e vedendola sorridere radiosa dice una cosa senza senso.  
«Un giorno troverai anche tu un principe…» si ferma alla parola principe notando che quello che stanno guardando fuggire con la protagonista sia in effetti un _ladro_ «… così.» conclude la frase non sapendo che altro dire e nota lo sghignazzare di Sherlock, che si avvicina un po’ di più a loro e Sunny cambia posizione riappoggiandosi nuovamente a Sherlock –posizione che aveva cambiato perché il papà stava messaggiando- e dice la sua.  
«Ma io preferisco Hamish.»  
E John scoppia a ridere sonoramente quando nota la faccia sconvolta di Sherlock e quando lo stesso Sherlock si porta la figlia in grembo, dimenticando il telefonino sul materasso che vibra annunciando un messaggio.  
John prende il cellulare e lo sposta sul comodino, avvicinandosi poi a uno Sherlock che stringe un po’ troppo forte la figlia e poggiandoglisi addosso con tutto il proprio peso su un fianco.  
Sherlock digrigna i denti e gli intima di smetterla di ridere e che la situazione si sta facendo assolutamente grave. John alza il viso e gli bacia la mascella facendolo zittire e sbuffare per qualche secondo, poi Sherlock si volta e gli restituisce quella leggera carezza baciandogli la fronte.  
In effetti John deve smetterla di preoccuparsi di cosa la gente può o non può dire, ha tutto quello che vuole proprio lì in quel letto, e Sherlock è il miglior padre e il miglior marito che potesse mai capitare a sua figlia e a lui.  
   
   
   
   
 **NOTE:**  
[1] Rapunzel XD e lo amo! <3  
Giusto per dire, Linny mi ha scritto che lei tifa per la Sunnamish, o per la Hamminy, Eli invece mi ha proposto Sumish, e io ho riso talmente tanto che ho tirato fuori Hanny (che sembra pure il diminutivo di Hannibal ma shhh) e niente, rido. XD Ditemi la vostra u.u  
 

 


	3. Senza 'se' e senza 'ma'...

Beta: **Yoko Hogawa**  
Rating: **fluff, introspettivo (più o meno XD)**  
   
 

_Senza ‘se’ e senza ‘ma’…_

   
   
   
   
Sherlock corre sotto la pioggia battente e da lontano vede il suo portone e la scritta 221B illuminarsi sotto  la luce giallognola dei lampioni. Ha avuto un caso e l'ha risolto poco prima che iniziasse il diluvio, rimanendo fuori casa per tutta la sera e tornando solo a notte inoltrata. Per questo, nonostante abbia solamente voglia di salire, gettare i vestiti alla rinfusa a terra ed entrare nel bagno a farsi una doccia il più velocemente possibile, sale le scale con passo leggero ed entra il meno rumorosamente possibile, stando attendo a non svegliare John e la bambina al piano di sopra. Non appena mette piede in casa e si spoglia del cappotto, lasciandolo gocciolare nell'atrio – sapendo perfettamente che la cosa non renderà molto felice John – nota un piatto coperto da uno straccio e un conciso bigliettino di raccomandazioni: _mangia._  
Sotto un disegnino di Sunny che lo salutava e gli diceva di ascoltare il papà.  
Sherlock sorride nella penombra della cucina e, anche se non ha fame, mangia un boccone di fretta e scappa in bagno ad asciugarsi sommariamente.  
Sente dalla finestra le gocce che battono furiosamente contro il vetro e un tuono spezza il silenzio della notte.  
Per un attimo si chiede se Sunshine stia dormendo serena o meno e l'idea che sia agitata lo fa preoccupare, così getta la camicia bagnata nel cesto della lavatrice e sale al piano superiore stando attento a non far scricchiolare gli scalini.  
Quando arriva fuori dalla porta rimane un attimo fermo a fissare la maniglia e il pensiero che lo ha accompagnato per tutto il giorno (e che lo ha rallentato durante il caso) gli ritorna alla mente.  
   
 _Domani saranno nove anni che Mary è morta._  
   
E Sherlock sente la pesantezza di quella giornata piombargli addosso. Perché è stupido, perché è veramente tanto stupido e non si è mai – _mai_ – sentito così stupido in tutta la sua vita. Nemmeno (a pensarci ora) quando non si è dichiarato a John anni e anni addietro per timore di un rifiuto.  
Perché non può avere pensieri del _se lei fosse ancora viva?_ Perché sa perfettamente che è un discorso senza senso e che John odia quando si ferma a pensare a queste cose. Ma Sherlock, quando il giorno dell'anniversario si avvicina, non riesce a fare a meno di pensarci. Se Mary ci fosse ancora, la bambina che c'è dietro quella porta adesso non sarebbe sua. Non sarebbe con lui. Non la vedrebbe ogni giorno e non la vedrebbe crescere. Non lo chiamerebbe _papà._  
E Sherlock si chiede come avrebbe potuto _sopportalo_.  
Scuote la testa e abbassa la maniglia, curiosando in quella che una volta era camera di John e che adesso è la camera di Sunshine. È (com’è ovvio che sia) totalmente diversa rispetto a prima. La carta da parati è stata tolta per lasciare posto a un tinteggiatura uniforme color lilla, il letto è stato cambiato e disposto vicino la finestra, ci sono più mensole, giocattoli e DVD dei cartoni che spuntano da ogni dove, libri di scuola sulla scrivania, fogli A4 sparsi a terra o attaccati al muro con puntine da disegno, i pattini sotto il letto vicino allo zaino con la stampa di una qualche ragazzina famosa di cui Sherlock non conosce davvero l’identità. L’unica cosa che rimane della vecchia camera di John è l’armadio color legno chiaro. L’unico oggetto che pare far ricordare al detective a chi appartenesse quella camera _prima._  
   
 _E come sarebbe stata se…_  
   
Un rumore lo fa voltare e vede Sunny girarsi nel letto, scoprendosi quasi del tutto dalle lenzuola e finendo pericolosamente vicina al bordo.  
Sherlock la raggiunge in un paio di falcate e la prende per il busto, riadagiandola in mezzo al letto con delicatezza. Per un attimo si chiede da chi abbia preso il sonno così agitato, ma John saprebbe perfettamente a chi dare la colpa.  
«…Papy?»  
Sherlock sospira e si volta a guardarla.  
«Torna a dormire Sunny, sono solo venuto a vedere se andava tutto bene.»  
La bambina si riappoggia pesantemente contro il cuscino e si stropiccia gli occhi.  
«Lo ha fatto anche papà prima.»  
Sherlock fa un mezzo sorriso, era una cosa assolutamente ovvia.  
Prende le coperte e le tira sopra il letto, nascondendo la bambina sotto le lenzuola e facendola ridere e dimenare. Anche a Sherlock scappa una mezza risata e, sebbene siano le tre di mattina, continua a giocare con Sunshine finché la bambina non allunga le braccia e va a circondargli il collo, tirandolo verso di sé. Il consulente capisce l’antifona e le si siede accanto, facendola abbarbicare sopra al suo petto.  
Ringrazia che domani sia domenica o John non gliel’avrebbe fatta passare liscia l’averla tenuta sveglia a quell’ora.  
Comunque Sunshine non ci mette molto ad addormentarsi nuovamente e Sherlock può sentire il respiro pesante direttamente contro la propria pelle e la manina di Sunny artigliargli l’avambraccio nel sonno.  
 _Mia,_ pensa Sherlock e la circonda con un braccio, accarezzandola lievemente e passandole poi le dita tra i capelli sciolti.  
Quella bambina è sua in modi che anni addietro non avrebbe mai potuto nemmeno immaginare. Ricorda ancora la prima volta che l’ha chiamato papà e quegli occhioni blu si sono focalizzati nei suoi. È uno dei pochi ricordi _sentimentali_ impiantati nel suo palazzo mentale che non ha intenzione di cancellare per nulla al mondo. Ricorda la prima volta che ha visto John farle il bagno e il primo giorno di scuola, ricorda di non essersi sentito affatto pronto. Insomma, lui, _Sherlock Holmes,_ alle prese con una bambina. Santo Cielo, non era in grado di prendersi cura di se stesso, figuriamoci di qualcun altro. Ma c’era John. E il motivo per cui lui riusciva a fare la maggior parte delle cose era proprio _per_ John. E c’era così tanto di John in quella bambina che ha pensato che avrebbe potuto farcela.  
Per ora, nessuno lo ha smentito. O, perlomeno, non lo hanno fatto né lei né John, e questo è l’importante.  
E se può vantarsi di avere una tale figlia, è sempre grazie a Mary.  
Mary, di cui non riesce a liberarsi nemmeno dopo tutti quegli anni e a cui comunque deve qualcosa. Più di qualcosa, a dirla tutta.  
Accarezza ancora i capelli e la schiena di Sunshine finché non è totalmente sicuro che si sia addormentata e poi la sposta, adagiandola sul materasso e coprendola, rimettendole sul letto il suo orsacchiotto di pezza (un regalo di Molly) caduto a terra e infine esce, richiudendosi delicatamente la porta alle spalle.  
La pioggia sta pian piano cessando e lui sente l’impellente desiderio di raggiungere camera sua e poggiarsi contro John, sentendo il suo calore e togliendosi il freddo dal cuore e dalle ossa.  
Scende nuovamente gli scalini facendo attenzione, passa dalla cucina prendendo il bigliettino di suo marito e sua figlia e lo appende al frigo con la calamita a forma di pugnale, dirigendosi poi silenziosamente in camera.  
John, rischiarato dalla luce della lampada sul comodino lasciata accesa, si è addormentato con gli occhiali da vista addosso e un libro sul petto, in una posizione apparentemente scomoda, metà seduto e metà disteso. E Sherlock si sente davvero a _casa_. Perché John ha provato ad aspettarlo ma alla fine ha ceduto (come al solito) e si è addormentato, perché John è suo, suo e dannatamente suo, ora e per sempre.  
E sa che John prima o poi (Mary o meno) sarebbe tornato da lui. Lo _sa._ O, perlomeno, tenta di saperlo. Perché erano destinati a stare insieme. Perché il primo giorno al Bart’s si sono visti e si sono riconosciuti. E anche se Sherlock Holmes non crede minimamente nel destino, John è un qualcosa di troppo importante per non credere in qualcosa.  
E chiaramente non glielo dirà mai a voce.  
 _Avrei potuto non vederlo mai così. E lui avrebbe potuto aspettare qualcun altro e non me, addormentato su un altro letto._  
«John.»  
Sherlock ha raggiunto l’altro lato del letto senza nemmeno accorgersene e ha appoggiato una mano sulla spalla del dottore, scuotendolo piano.  
«John.» riprova ancora, e questa volta John sbatte piano le palpebre e gli occhiali gli cadono dal naso.  
«’lock. Che ore sono?» chiede con la voce impastata dal sonno e sbadigliando, massaggiandosi gli occhi con indice e pollice.  
Ma Sherlock non risponde, semplicemente lo guarda e vede le rughe d’espressione formarsi attorno agli occhi e alla bocca di John quando alza il viso a guardarlo con espressione stranita non sentendo risposta.  
«È successo qualcosa?» John è improvvisamente vigile e attento e il sonno sembra essere sparito, alza una mano per afferrare quella di Sherlock e il consulente lo lascia fare, sedendosi sul letto appena sente John tirarlo a sé.  
«Sherlock?» adesso il tono è preoccupato e Sherlock non vuole far preoccupare John. O almeno, non in determinate situazioni.  
Si sente una carogna per il pensiero che ha fatto, ma è felice che Mary non ci sia più, anche se le piaceva, anche se le aveva _quasi_ voluto bene. Ma John è sopra ogni altra cosa.  
Sporge le braccia, gli circonda il collo - il dottore lo guarda di nuovo con aria stranita - e poi lo bacia.  
John rimane per qualche istante sorpreso, non sapendo cosa fare. Sherlock non lo sveglia mai, solitamente rimane addirittura sul divano per non disturbare (siccome dopo o durante un caso non dorme), ma alla fine alza le braccia e le porta a circondargli la schiena; sente la pelle nuda freddissima e si chiede dove diavolo sia stato fino quel momento, poi si ricorda di aver sentito rumore di pioggia prima di addormentarsi, quindi forse si era preso tutto il diluvio tornando a casa.  
John si sposta e alza le coperte, facendo entrare Sherlock in quel bozzolo caldo e aiutandolo a togliersi i pantaloni.  
Sherlock trema dal freddo e John tenta di scaldarlo come può, con le coperte, col corpo, coi baci e Sherlock ricambia, aggrappandosi a lui come poche altre volte ha fatto.  
John sa che c’è qualcosa che non va, ma non ha tempo ora; ne parleranno dopo, ora deve solo occuparsi di Sherlock e togliergli dalla testa i brutti pensieri.  
   
°oOo°  
   
Sherlock, stremato e sudato, si accascia contro il materasso e si stringe a John che gli è sopra e non lo ha lasciato andare nemmeno per attimo.  
Ora ha caldo. Ora sta bene. Ora si sente un po’ più idiota di prima per i pensieri inutili ma molto più felice.  
«Sei un idiota.»  
Sherlock alza lo sguardo verso John e sporge la testa di lato, non connettendo subito a che cosa l’altro si stia riferendo.  
«Tu pensi, anzi no, sei _sicuro_ che io sia così cieco da non accorgermi di certe cose, ma fidati, quando si parla di famiglia, io mi accorgo di tutto, solo che molte volte lascio correre.»  
Sherlock si immobilizza per qualche secondo e John sorride, scendendo a baciargli uno zigomo.  
«In questo periodo dell’anno diventi sempre più taciturno e rompipalle del solito. Non ho detto niente perché è evidente che tu non ne voglia parlare. E sai perché non me ne vuoi parlare? Perché ti darei del coglione. Cosa che in questo momento sei, per intenderci.»  
Sherlock si morde il labbro inferiore e cerca di sdrammatizzare.  
«Sappi che ho tutti gli estremi per chiederti il divorzio. Non si tratta così il proprio marito.»  
John lo guarda con un mezzo sorriso e scuote la testa, alla fine si abbassa a sussurrare all’orecchio di Sherlock.  
«Avrei scelto te. Sempre. E ti ho già spiegato il perché.»  
E Sherlock è tornato serio, perché di certe cose non riesce proprio a riderne, non con John, che capirebbe subito che sta mentendo comunque.  
«Lo so.»  
«Bugiardo.» John gli bacia l’orecchio e Sherlock si rilassa. «Ma immagino di non poter piantare un pensiero in quella tua testa dura, quindi lascia che ti ami ora per come siamo e smettila di farti assillare dai dubbi. Non si vive di _se_ e di _ma._ »  
Sherlock annuisce e si sposta di lato per fare spazio a John che si appoggia su un fianco e poi allunga un braccio, invitando Sherlock a raggiungerlo. Il detective gli si poggia addosso e rimane in silenzio, ad ascoltare i battiti accelerati del cuore di John.  
«Dovresti dormire un po’, Sherlock. Domani sarà una giornata lunga.»  
Il detective inarca un sopracciglio e alza lo sguardo dal petto di John per portarlo agli occhi del dottore.  
«Domani ci aspetta il luna park con Hamish. Spero non te ne sia dimenticato.»  
E il sorriso di John al momento è la cosa più sadica che Sherlock abbia mai visto in anni di convivenza.  
«Non esiste al mondo che faremo una cosa simile.»  
«Oh, sì invece, la sveglia è tra quattro ore e dobbiamo passare da casa di Hamish, ti ricordo che hai dato il consenso qualche notte fa.»  
Sherlock apre la bocca e la richiude. Ha troppi improperi da dire per farli uscire tutti in una volta.  
«Le cose dette a letto abbiamo detto che non valgono!»  
John scuote la testa.  
« _Tu_ l’hai detto, io non sono mai stato d’accordo. Quindi è meglio che riposi, non sia mai che non riesci stare dietro ad un ragazzino di nove anni. Chissà cosa potrebbe fare alla nostra povera Sunshine.»  
E John scoppia a ridere talmente forte alla faccia indignata di Sherlock da doversi coprire la bocca con una mano per non svegliare la bambina al piano di sopra.  
«Vado a dormire sul divano.»  
E John ride ancora più forte, afferrando Sherlock per un braccio e riportandolo a letto, baciandogli le labbra imbronciate quando finalmente riesce a smettere di ridere.  
«Ti amo, idiota.» dice John con le lacrime agli occhi dalle risate e spingendo di forza Sherlock contro il materasso. «Anche se ogni tanto sei molto più idiota di tante altre persone.»  
«La causa di divorzio sarà salatissima.»  
John ride a bassa voce e torna a baciare Sherlock con lentezza.  
Sherlock gli circonda le spalle e pensa che è vero, che erano destinati a stare insieme, che a volte (ma molto, molto, _molto_ raramente) è un idiota, ma è un idiota stramaledettamente fortunato.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
 **NOTE:**  
E’ tanto OOC ma sono una famigliola quindi insomma, spero non vi abbai dato troppo fastidio :3 


End file.
